Cumpleaños
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Porque Madara, ese cumpleaños era el más solitario que tuvo que pasar en su vida, o eso era lo que pensaba *viñeta*


Cumpleaños

Porque Madara, ese cumpleaños era el más solitario que tuvo que pasar en su vida, o eso era lo que pensaba

Buenas a todos, yo aquí les traigo una sencilla viñeta con el motivo del cumpleaños de Madara Uchiha – puesto que esta persona como su autor no es gran amigo de la navidad y prefiere festejar el cumpleaños de su personaje favorito- no es algo complejo y la verdad tampoco me siento tan orgulloso después de todo. Algo ligero para, supongo, sacar una sonrisa.

Como sabrán, Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto- un hombre que sigue viendo al mundo arder, seguro ahora es feliz- yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

….

Madara Uchiha caminaba sin rumbo fijo en una fría tarde de 24 de Diciembre. En las calles heladas por la nieve podía ver cómo la gente paseaba tranquilamente en la víspera de navidad. Algunos con regalos, otros tanto presionados por lo mismo. Pero felices. Hizo una mueca antes de meter sus manos en su gabardina negra y sin prestar tanta atención a la muchedumbre alegre por las festividades compraba lo necesario para hacerse una cena decente.

No era alguien que odiara la navidad, no se consideraba de esas personas que pregonaban su odio solo para llamar la atención. Ni tampoco era tan infeliz por esa fecha puesto que también era su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, debía de admitir que ese año era diferente a todos los demás.

Su hermano, Izuna, quien le acompañaba a todas partes, a diferencia de todos los demás había fallecido hacia un par de meses. La causa de muerte había sido por ahogamiento debido a un corcho de champagne. Una muerte que en su momento le hubiera dado demasiada risa, pero que ahora, no le gustaba para nada hablar de eso.

Fue desde la muerte de su hermano que se dio cuenta del estado de su propia realidad: estaba solo. Ni su amigo más cercano, Hashirama, se había dignado a verle- por supuesto, le había acompañado en el funeral y trataba de animarlo aunque al final siempre terminado deprimido él, sin dejarle otra opción que fuera él quien lo animara- estaba a su lado.

Y es que no era que estaba triste ahora pasar la navidad solo. Para nada, si fuera por eso estuviera como desesperado por llamar tan solo un poco de atención. Pero debía de ser sincero con él mismo y admitir que al menos echaba de menos a Izuna. Siempre le sacaba una sonrisa en el rostro y era a alguien con quien confiar.

Si tan solo no se hubiera ido de su lado….

Suspiro frutado ante la sección de congelador del súper mercado ¿Cuándo demonios había ido a parar ahí? Se preguntaba mientras miraba a los lados. Estaba distraído, se justificó mientras miraba que llevar. Luego de ver las grandes piezas sonrió con amargura. Eso era demasiado como para cenar él solo. Negó, después de todo creo que sería mejor no cenar. Sin prisa alguna salió.

…

El clima estaba más frio de como salió y la nevada empezaba a caer provocando que el suelo se tapizara de una fina capa de blanco. De vez en cuando miraba distraído las casas, iluminadas con los típicos colores de navidad. Todos adentro, resguardándose del frio cruel, compartiendo un buen ambiente familiar. Como odiaba sus propios pensamientos ahora mismo.

Así caminando, metido en sus propios y atormentadores pensamientos llego a su casa que a diferencia de las demás no tenía decoración alguna. Se veía tan gris a comparación de las demás. Eran tan similar a él. Camino hacia el pórtico de su casa y cogió las llaves. Abrió lentamente la puerta dándose cuenta de algo demasiado importante. Había una luz encendida en el interior. Y por lo que él recordaba el había dejado todo apagado.

Genial, navidad, su cumpleaños, completamente solo y un cretino se había tomado la osadía de entrar a su casa a robarle. Pues estaba en un gran lio, pensó al entrar. La luz provenía de la cocina por lo que no detuvo su paso sigiloso hasta llegar.

Entro dispuesto a todo para detenerse completamente perplejo. Adentro estaba un chico de 15 años que conocía demasiado bien. Obito, su sobrino e hijo de su difunto hermano le miraba confundido. En sus manos estaba un pequeño pastel; chocolate, estaba seguro.

— ¿Estás bien, tío?— pregunto el menor.

—Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto, no entendía eso, se supone que ese mocoso se quedaría en casa de unos amigos.

—Bueno, quería darte un pequeño detalle, y bueno— ladeo la mirada. Su relación no era muy buena, realmente no esperaba eso— solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, eso es todo.

De los inexpresivos labios de Madara surco una sonrisa. Tal vez no era algo grande como había visto, tal vez Izuna ya no estaba, pero se sentía seguro que esa navidad no estaría solo.


End file.
